My Protector
by xodaniellexo
Summary: Gabriella Montez. That's the name of a famous Singer/Actress. She had everything including a stalker. She found herself getting more and more scared everyday.Her parents couldn't just sit around anymore.They hired her a bodyguard. Troy Bolton.R&R Troyella
1. Trailer

My Protector Trailer (:

"Dad, stop treating me like a child!" the angry brunette said to her father.

Gabriella Montez:

A famous Actress, and Singer.

She was highly famous, & has a lot of attitude.

"Sweetie, its what is best for you" her father shot back.

Scott Montez:

Gabriella's Dad.

He was very proud of his daughter.

He only wanted what was best for her.

"you've always going to be my big sister no matter how much of times I hate you" her sister said smirking.

Selena Montez:

Gabriella's sister.

Her and Sel were very close.

You could never tell...

"i hate gabby" the little boy standing next to her said.

Danny Montez:

Gabriella's Brother.

They didn't get along because well he's little.

Annoying kids.

I mean come on, He's 8.

"because we don't like your attitude" her snoobish step mom replied.

Lauren Montez:

Her evil step mom.

Gabriella absoulty hated her.

"love you to gabby" the blonde bimbo said on the other line.

Sharpay Evans:

Otherwise, Gabriella's best friend.

Even though she wasn't the smartest, gabby truly loved her.

Gabriella's life was fine. Until the day she found roses and a note on her front door.

_Your sure do look sexy in a towel. _

_-your number 1 fan._

Her parents were always worried about her..

The days would get worse and worse.

He would send emails, and write letters.

He never missed a day. He would always tell her how beautiful she looked.

Or how peacefully she slept

Wouldn't that mean he was in the house?

FREAKY!

Her parents finally had enough and hired a bodyguard.

"NOO!" Gabriella said after grabbing a water. "Do I look like I still were huggies?"

P.S. HUGGIES ARE THE DIAPERS :)

Troy Bolton:

Her bodyguard.

SHE HATED HIM.

**Okay, guys..i suck at trailers. This was at 10 at night, and it was a sunday. Okay, I was just in a hurry to finish. Trust me, you'll like it :)**

**watch the story to see if gabriella over comes her stalker. And if Troyella ever fall in love. **

**Riiiight, it's going to be shweet. **

**Not sure when the first chap. Is going to be out. Hopefully soon :D**


	2. Sorry Read this: Very Important

Wooooow! I know that there is no excuse as to why it's almost been a YEAR since I updated. Honestly? I forgot about it. But then one of my friends asked me if I was ever going to write on fanfiction again. "Fanfiction? Oh crap." But I am reeeeeeeeally sorry. But I do have some news: I'm gonna be re-writing this story. Like I said it's been about a year, so my views have changed. I want to go somewhere different with this story...I figure instead of trying to work around it, I'll just start over. But you won't have to wait a year this time :p I can't promise It'll be '1-week' quick uploads, but I'll try my hardest to write whenever I have free time from work, school, friends, family, ect. Hopefully you'll still read and review. I'm not sure I'll have a "trailer" thing for the story because there's the same background to it. I'm going to be writing right after I go on my walk, where I will start planning the story out in head. Then when I get home I'll start writing the first chapter. I have Tuesday & Wednesday off this coming week, so I'll find some time to write. Thanks so much for your patience. And again, I'm soooo sorry for this.


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here's the first chapter of the re-write. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Gabriella Montez. Perhaps one of the most famous beautiful triple threats in the world. She could sing, act, and dance. Every guy wanted to date her, and every girl wanted to be her. She was loved by many, and hated by few. But then again nobody knew the _real _Gabriella Montez. The real Gabriella knew she was hot, and didn't let anyone treat her differently. She bounced from guy to guy, never to be in a meaningful relationship that lasted more than a couple of months. While most celebrities hated the limelight, Gabriella craved it. Little did she know, that it would have consequences.

Over the past few months, Gabriella started receiving messages from someone known as her "Number 1 Fan." They started out sweet and innocent. _'You looked beautiful today,'_ or _'I like it when you bite your nails in public.' _ Those messages only lasted for a couple of weeks. Then they took a dark turn. She started getting messages like: '_Sleeping in only a tank and your panties? Why are you teasing me?' _and '_You're so hot when you walk around in just your towel.' _ Not only would she get emails, but letters, and boxes. Usually the boxes that were sent to her were filled with personal pictures of Gabriella while she was in her parents home.

Gabriella's dad, Scott Montez, called the police but their wasn't much they could do. They had no information about this guy whose email was: There wasn't any return address on the boxes, so it's almost like he doesn't exist. But unfortunately for Gabriella...he does.

Scott and Lauren, Gabriella's step mom, decided to hire a much needed personal bodyguard after the emails and boxes kept pouring in. So they went to work trying to find the perfect guy who would keep their 20-year old daughter safe. They probably went through 125 men/women before they found 'the one.' He's a tall 5'10" brown-haired, blue-eyed man. Troy Bolton.

Troy was born and raised in California, but he's not the 'Los Angeles type.' He was raised in a small town called San Obispo. He didn't really want to move to LA, but he loved helping people. Troy had previously been a bodyguard for another big star, Carrie Underwood. He was only 23 years old, and someone like Carrie trusted him with her life. But they eventually parted ways when Troy's mom became ill. He moved away from Nashville back to Arryo Grande, another small town, where his parents lived. It wasn't long before Troy's mom past, and his relationship with his father fell apart. They grew farther apart as each day went by, so that's when Troy decided to move to Los Angeles to do something he loved to do: Help and Protect people. Troy is a black belt in taekwondo, and took several fighting classes.

He found about Gabriella's situation and decided to meet with her parents. He told them exactly what he would plan to do: Protect their daughter with his life. He wouldn't get romantically involved, and would keep it strictly professional. He was hired on the spot, would meet Gabriella the next day.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Gabriella screamed at her parents. She couldn't believe what her parents just told her. A bodyguard? Like a little puppy who went with her EVERYWHERE?

"Hunny -" Her dad didn't get 2 words in before he was cut off by a furious Gabriella.

"He IS NOT going to be staying here. I won't allow it. I'm 20 years old for crying out loud. I know self defense, did you tell him that? I don't **need **him." She shot her dad, and Lauren a death glare when need came out of her mouth.

"Sweetie, we're only trying to keep you safe," Lauren spit out. In return, Gabby just rolled her eyes.

She hated her step mom. In fact hated was a understatement. She couldn't find a word to describe her greedy, gold digger, fame whore, step mother. Fake. That's what she was. A fake mother. Everything about her was fake: Her smile, her nose, and most importantly...her boobs. Gabriella hated the fact that her dad bowed down to her, and gave her everything she wanted. She hated that he could just forget about mom so quickly. But she really hated that Lauren thought she was actually her new mom.

"Plus you guys won't even be staying here. Since the stalker knows where we live your dad and I agreed that it would be best if you and Troy found a safe, private place," Lauren continued, "Preferably an apartment."

Gabriella just looked at her father waiting for him to say something. Anything. Instead her just gave her a smile, an 'I'm sorry but this is what's best for you' look.

"So you don't think that he going to find me there? PYSCHO'S have a sense for things. They're born with it. I'm surprised you don't understand that Lauren."

"Gabriella, ENOUGH!" Gabriella's dad finally stepped in, "You may not like this but you will respect our decision. And you will not talk to your mother like that ever again, understood?" He put arm on a 'hurt' Lauren.

Gabby gave a fake smile, "Sure dad. But if you call her my mother one more time," she said looking at Lauren then back at her father, "You'll forever regret it. Understood?"

With that, Gabriella ran upstairs and slammed her door.

"I just don't understand why she's like this, Scott." Lauren said after Gabriella was out of hearing distance, "Was it something that I did?"

Scott pulled Lauren in for a hug and stroked her hair, "Hunny it' s not you. Gabby is still having a hard time getting over her mother."

Lauren pulled back. "But it's been 6 years." Lauren didn't like that fact that the family was still holding on to Gabriella's real mom, Angelina. She met Scott 2 years after the accident, and they married a little less then a year after the met. It's been 4 years since she has been part of the family, and everyone seems to accept her but Gabriella.

Gabriella was lying flat on her stomach on her bed, crying when she heard a knock at the door.

"Go away!"

Instead of listening to Gabby's command her little sister, Selena opened the door. "I just wanted to come see if you're okay?"

Gabby sat up and looked at her beautiful 17 year old sister. "You wanna know if I'm okay? Dad is sending me away with some old guy I don't even know! And I'm moving away from you and Danny. I'm won't be able to do anything anymore, and I'm going to be trapt in a small apartment all day. If that sounds okay to you, then yes I've never been better."

Selena cracked a sympathy smile. "Hmph." What else was there that she could say? She would hate to be in the situation her bigger sister was in. She walked over to Gabby and sat next to her. "You can always call or text me. And if this guy doesn't let you do that, I'll come and kidnap you. Deal?"

Gabriella smiled, "Deal." They snatched their pinkies together and kissed the ends of their hands. Selena helped Gabriella get all her stuff packed up, while they reminisced about their past. Selena was on clothes duty, and would sometimes ask if she could keep some of Gabriella's clothes that she liked. Gabby sometimes would say no, but usually it was always a yes.

"How about this one?" Selena held up a cute white v-neck shirt that would show some stomach.

"Sure why not."

Hours past before she was all packed up and ready to leave with some stranger, she hasn't even met yet. Gabby hugged her sister tightly even though she knew it wasn't quite time to go. They both started crying, but through the tears Selena was still able to make her sister laugh.

"If he's ugly and old, can you see if he has a hot young brother? I'm going through a dry spell lately."

Like it was planned, Scott came up and told the girls that Troy was downstairs wanting to meet everybody. Her dad pulled Gabby aside, "Be nice."

Gabriella smirked at her sister and whispered, "Oh we'll see."

Everybody rushed downstairs while Troy was standing talking to Lauren about Gabriella, probably. Gabby's little brother, Danny led the pack with Selena behind him followed by Gabriella with her dad as the kabuse.

Troy looked up, and smiled as they all made it downstairs. Selena looked back and her eyes got really big, "He is SO not old and ugly!" She meant for that to be in a whisper, but everyone ended up hearing it. Even Troy. Soooo embarrassing.

Gabriella pushed past her family and went straight up to Troy. She looked into his blue orbs, and shot him a glare.

"If you think you're getting into my pants. You've got another thing coming." She walked past him, while he just smiled. Gabriella stopped at the door and turned back to him. "Oh, and my bags are upstairs."

"So that must be Gabriella?" Troy smirked.

"I'm so sorry about that. She's not really too keen about the idea." Scott said.

"I wouldn't be either, but she's in good hands Mr. & Mrs. Montez."

"Oh please call me Lauren," she playfully hit him in his chest.

Selena and Danny just looked at each other and gagged. Selena walked up to him.

"Do you need my number or anything, in case Gabriella tries to escape? Which she will." She looked up at Troy.

"Sure, but she won't be escaping on my watch. I'll need your number in case I need to get ahold of any of you."

They all swapped numbers, before Troy went upstairs and got Gabriella's things. Gabriella was already sitting in the backseat of Troy's black SUV. He popped open the trunk and started finding places to put all of her stuff.

"You know, you can sit up in the front seat" Troy said struggling to find a place for her suitcase.

"So you can make a move on me? Nah, I'll pass." Troy smiled and shut the trunk when all her stuff was secured in the back.

"Creep," she muttered.

Troy got in the drivers seat, and started the car. He looked back at Gabriella who was looking at her nails.

"Seatbelt, please."

Gabriella looked up and laughed, "Just be careful and we won't have to worry about it."

"Well we're not leaving until you put on your seatbelt, so then we won't have to worry about it." Troy rebutted.

"Well I guess we aren't leaving for a while then are we?" She looked up at Troy before looking down at her nails again.

Without warning Troy unbuckled himself and reached back to Gabriella, inches away from her face and grabbed her seatbelt. Gabriella struggled and tried to push Troy away but he out powered her. He clicked her seatbelt, and smiled.

"There we go much better." He got positioned back into the drivers seat, and re buckled himself again.

"What makes you think I just won't unbuckle again?" Gabrielle scoffed.

"Because next time, you're coming up in front with me." He heard Gabriella mutter under her breath something about a 'bastard.'

Troy turned on the radio and looked back at Gabriella, "What station you wanna listen to?"

"Fuck you," was all Gabriella had to say to him.

**A/N: I know this is short but I just wanted to get them introduced and then the real fun begins. I ****know in the Trailer it says that Selena and Gabriella are close, but you could never tell by the way they fight...but I changed that. I want Gabby to be close with one of her family members, so I chose Selena who is around the same age as her. I got really tired towards the end of this, so it definitely shows. **

**Anyways, I hope you like it. I'd love for some reviews, and I'll hopefully start writing the 2****nd**** chapter of this after work tomorrow. **

**Thanks! **


End file.
